


Cherry

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Canon, Bisexual Sara Lance, Clubbing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Flirting, Mild Kink, Partying, Pining, Protective Sara Lance, Romance, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Sara raises the back of her hand to her lips, holding it there and snorting out a laugh. Neither of them were good girls.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Thea Queen
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Femslash February





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> RAREPAIRS. TIME FOR MORE RAREPAIRS. We got Day 4 " _Denim_ " for the [official prompts](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) (official for me anyway) and I would be interested to know if there are shippers of this! Or if you liked the fic! Any thoughts/comments are welcome! 🍒

*

Starling City has enough filth in it.

A man offers a drink to Sara, bragging about his identity as the oldest son of a CEO — some pharmaceuticals headquarters in Central City, or so he says — rubbing her ass and winking. She's used to guys like this. Sara can't break his hand or nothing like that but she challenges him to a friendly drinking game, downing shots to both impress the hot tattooed woman bar-tending and knock Mister CEO into a drunken, groaning stupor.

Same story, different night. Every _jackass_ is looking to fuck her, but Sara isn't looking _at all_. Not for them anyway.

Her phone vibrates with a text message. Sara elbows aside the drunken man falling over, blowing her golden curls out of her face and tapping on the photo attached. _God_. She winces, running a hand over her forehead, Sara's mouth thinning together.

It's several of Thea's cherry-red manicured nails, close up in the photo. She's spreading open her pussy lips one-handed, visibly wet. A white diamond-studded ring or two on Thea's forefinger. She's a kind of dark pink glisten that makes Sara's throat _clench_.

Thea definitely played with herself before opening her cameraphone — fuck, thank _fucking_ god Oliver's baby sister is over eighteen.

Another vibrating message.

_damn can a girl get a holler or what_

Sara glances around the silver-confetti floor, to the dancers and up to the neon-purple rafters of Shipwreckers Lounge and Bar. Thea would be the center of attention, dressed in a slinky, glittery number as cherry-red as her nails. If she was here.

_you're very beautiful now stop sending me sexts_

She yanks on her denim jacket slung over a bar-stool, walking out into the rain-drizzling night air.

_no :(_

Thea's message also has another photo attachment. Sara prepares herself, exhaling.

This time it's just of Thea, scrubbed clean of her makeup and pouting, her eyes lidded. Sara's mouth quirks up. Her thumb gently outlines over Thea's cheek. Nobody takes care of Thea, and certainly not Oliver Queen who spends all of his time wooing Laurel and secretly deep-dicking Sara.

_i love you_

_love you too speeds,, now get some rest like a good girl_

_no :)_

Sara raises the back of her hand to her lips, holding it there and snorting out a laugh. Neither of them were good girls. Drinking… taking ecstasy… stealing… having a good lay from any woman or man or whoever came off as sexy…

_do it or youll get punished_

Theo sends one more photo, and no message — her bare, skinny ass facing the camera. No cherry-red, lacy panties.

Sara can guess Thea bends herself, jutting out her sloppy-wet pussy as far as she can go. All of that pinkness and softness on display. Sara bites down on her lower lip until pain flares up. Thea's dazzling-diamond hand grips one of her round buttocks.

_spank it daddy~_

"Yikes," Sara mutters in amusement, closing her phone.

Plenty of filth for tonight. She's going home.

*


End file.
